In the orthodontic profession teeth are manipulated by various devices in order for the teeth to return to their normal position. This is for cosmetic reasons and also so that the patient maintains proper bite between their lower and upper teeth.
If teeth are off line they can cause headache of varied intensity and improper mastication of food both of which can be cured by proper alignment by proper application of devices consisting mainly of brackets and wires by skilled orthontists.
Known prior are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,228, 4,054,997 and 3,879,850. Also known manufactured devices which are a spring wedge which is known as Steiner Rotation Spring Wedge and Alastic Rotation Wedge, one of which shows structure similar to that disclosed by this invention.